


An alternate timeline

by MysticMae-NSFW- (MysticMae)



Series: Noel and Talon [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, noel has never done the deed before, noel is a prize bitty, talon is a bitty fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMae/pseuds/MysticMae-NSFW-
Summary: I have a character called Noel, in an rp, who was rescued from a bitty fighting ring when she was still a kitten.This is if she was never rescued and was used as a prize bitty for the winners of the matches.Noel is a cat bitty.Talon is not.18+ ONLY Please.





	An alternate timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I should put this a mature or explicit.  
Noel does not consent to this as she has no clue what's going on.  
Talon could choose not to do this, but the punishment for both of them is severe if he doesn't.

Noel was looking around the cage she'd been placed in.  
She'd never had a new cage before, this one even had a actual bed in it!

This was her 18th birthday present along with some new clothes with the old ones being taken away.

The cage was attached to a wall with a little door in it.  
She'd tried it already,and it was locked.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself. This new cage had a bed, but it didn't appear to have much else besides some books in a pile next to the bed.

Sitting down, she picked up the first book, and read till she got tired.

Laying down in the new bed, she slipped into a deep sleep. 

~~~  
Waking up, Noel found a plate of food placed next to the bed which she happily enjoyed.

She set the empty plate on a little shelf on the wall for it to be picked up later.

Picking up where she left off, she continued reading as she sat on the bed.

~~~  
Noel looked up in confusion as the lock to the door clicked.

Swinging open, a tall bitty walked in.  
He was covered in scars and only wore a openstyle vest and shorts.

Noel hadn't seen many bitties growing up.  
She was only allowed around a few, and they were to teach her things that she needed to know after she lost her voice, such as read, writing, and signing.

They also all had been female bitties and she'd never been around a male bitty before.

She signed a quick "hello." Before continuing to look at him in a innocent, curious way.

~~~  
Talon looked at the young, innocent bitty with a sense of dread.

He had only been pointed into a room after winning his fight and getting cleaned up.

But he already knew that this had to be her first time. There wasn't the broken look that the other prize bitties had.

He hated to be the one to take this from her, but he had no choice if he didn't want them both to be punished.

He started to walk forward, not even agnowelging her hello.

~~~  
Noel up at the bitty nervously as he walked closer till he was right in front of her.

She tried to sign some more to him, but the other caught her hands with a shake of his head.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but the strangeness of this caused her to shiver.

Her eyes widened as he slipped off his vest and reached towards her shirt.

She quickly backed up towards the head of the bed, only for him to pull her flat by grabbing her ankle.

~~~  
Talon hardened his soul yet again as he went through the familer actions.  
He hadn't expected her to run, but he probably should have.

With a sigh, he pulled the chains, that attached to the headboard, out from under the bed, and, with a bit of a struggle, wrapped them around her wrists. 

~~~  
Noel looked at him with frightened eyes, unable to do anything, not even to ask what was going on,  
as he continued to undress them both.

She kicked her feet to keep him away a few times, but he quickly captured her ankles, pulling off her skirt.

She lay there with frightened eyes, wearing only a shirt that was unbottons, and nothing else.

~~~  
Talon fucking hates this, but he did what he had to.

If he didn't, far worse would happen. To the both of them.

He didn't dare look at her frightened face, for fear that his mask would crack.

With practiced hands, he started preparing her body for what was to come.

~~~  
Noel silently whimpered, shaking her head, as he rubbed his hands all over her body.

After what seemed like ages, something snapped into place down below.

She had no idea what it was, but the other was heading for it, so it couldn't be good.

She jerked at the chains, but was no match for them.

She whimpered as strange sensations came as he messed around down there.

Suddenly her back arched as something penetrated her.

Her breathing picked up, and she started to cry.

~~~  
'Fuck, and and only at a finger.' he groaned as she arched, pussy straining as he slipped another into her, scissoring her to help get her ready.

He was to big and he knew it, but he could try and help as much as he could.

He worked her though her first orgasm, as he worked on himself.

Finally, he had done all he could.

~~~  
Tears were streaming down her face.

If would probably feel good... If she knew what the heck was going on!

Suddenly a strong wave of pleasure coursed through her, driving a unheard moan through her teeth.

Then he was climbing on top of her! She sqwirmed as she tried to get him off, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as a piercing pain invaided the new part of her.

She threw her head back in a silent scream, wishing that she still had her voice.

The other moved rhythmically, moving at the same pace as the pain.

Finally, a rush of liquid seemed to fill her.

'Was he finished?' She wondered, just staring up at the ceiling.

~~~  
Thorn hated himself for causing this bitties suffering.

He's had to pause for a second so make sure she was still fine when she's stopped moving.

She probably hadn't even noticed, obviously trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

He wished he could do the same.

He finished as quickly as possible.

Pulling out, he managed to give her another organism, though he doubted she appreciated it.

He was expected to stay here all night, but he wouldn't make her stay in the same bed as him.

Pulling the covers up over her, he layed down on the hard floor.

'Least I deserve.' he thought before drifting off.

~~~  
Noel didn't move as the other pulled out or gave her another pleasure rush.

She didn't move as he pulled the covers over her naked body.

She didn't move as he layed down on the floor and went to sleep.

She didn't move as the lights went off and then came on the next morning.

She didn't move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end.  
... I'll admit, this is my first pure NSFW, and it probably shows. Sorry about that  
Hope you enjoyed the story.  
I'm thinking about adding more to it.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or criticisms, be sure to leave them down below as I'll love to have them.


End file.
